Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 29
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 8th, 268 points | prev = 28 | next = 30 }}Norway participated in the twenty-ninth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Ireland. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 26, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Emilie Adams and the song "Aliens". The entry managed to finish 8th with 268 points, marking another top 10 placement for the country. Before Northvision NRK confirmed on 12 July 2019 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 29. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 26 would take place in order to select the country's 29th entrant. "We trust our selection system as it hasn't changed since the fourth edition and has brought us to 24 finals out of 26 participations. But we're thinking of doing some changes in the format and the voting system." he stated. Den Norsken Sangen 26 A submission period was opened by NRK between 12 and 17 July 2019. 456 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 10 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 21 July 2019 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. The final took place on 30 July 2019 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kåre Magnus Bergh and Heidi Ruud Ellingsen. Only the Norwegian public was able to vote by downloading a special app made for DNS. The audience could vote the songs up or down. Emilie Adams managed to get the highest score from the Norwegian televoting, 1.25% higher than runner-up Ruben and win the final with the song "Aliens". At Northvision On 21 August 2019, the North Broadcasting Union announced the running order for the semi-finals of North Vision Song Contest 29 in a press conference that was held in Dublin, Ireland. Norway didn't have to participate in the semi-finals after AURORA's fourth place in the last edition and was therefore drawn to perform in the first half of the final. Norway was one of the favourites of the edition placing in the top 5 of the betting odds. After the results of the second semi-final the NBU announced the running order for the final. Emilie Adams was decided to perform 8th after Monaco and before Lebanon. performing live in Dublin, Ireland.|230px]] Norway came 5th in the jury voting recieving 176 points including 12 points from Algeria, Belarus, Hungary and Romania but only 19th in the televoting with 84 points including 12 points from Belarus. This resulted to an 8th place and 268 points in total marking the 5th top 10 result for the country in the last 6 editions. Emilie stated in the press conference after the final how proud she was for the result and her effort, congratulated neighbour country Sweden for their third win and didn't rule out a Northvision return. Voting Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Markus Neby while Ole Christian Øen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was last edition's representative AURORA. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 29 Category:NVSC 29 countries